Too Late
by I'mWithTheMockingjay
Summary: For SneverusSnapers OneShot Challenge! Prompt #100 Too Late. 'When you love someone, you should never let them go. Hold them close, tell them how much you care, show your true feelings.'


**For SneverusSnapers OneShot Challenge! Prompt #100! Too Late**

When you love someone, you should never let them go. Hold them close, tell them how much you care, show your true feelings.

You never know when they could get taken away from you.

When I was reaped I met my soul mate. Long blonde hair as white as snow, striking blue eyes that looked deep into your soul whenever they found yours. I don't now how I had never seen this perfect girl before. The way she walked, with such confidence and conviction, that little bounce in her step, unique to only her in this lifetime.

The life that brings pain, sorrow and rarely, love.

When her name was called, I heard a gasp run through the crowd. I turned to see a girl around my age clinging on to her clone; desperately trying to prevent her from reaching the stage. The other girl was struggling to get away, until a townie pulled the hysteric teenager off her. It was then when I realised the true beauty of the two girls; so obviously twins, the same flowing hair, the same clothes, even the same jewellery.

Now I can't even bare to look at Maribelle.

As the girl made her way up to the stage, I couldn't keep my eyes off her. The way she walked with such confidence was astounding; especially when she was facing her death. Stepping onto the stage, our eager-to-please escort Aliza repeats her name, just to make sure she has the right girl.

"Maysilee Donner?"

At the time, I remember thinking how perfect that name was for this beautiful being. So glorious, feminine and so... Maysilee.

When my name got called, the first thing that crossed my mind was fear. I'm sure the emotion crossed my face at some point; before I composed myself into a smug grin. As I strode to the stage, I tried to project the same confidence Maysilee did when she walked, head held high, no fear or remorse in my features, just a smug smile.

It was then when I realised my true feelings for the girl I had laid eyes on only minutes before, it was then the first time we touched, the first time I looked into her dazzling blue eyes.

It was then when I realised we were made to be.

" Ladies and Gentleman, our _4_ tributes for this year; Laya Hitch and Maysilee Donner for the females, Daman Pinet and Haymitch Abernathy for the males! You must all feel incredibly excited for taking part in this Quarter Quell; and remember, may the odds be _ever_ in your favour!"

And with that I was separated from my one true love; my heart already feeling numb.

This was the first time I had felt real pain, the first time I realised how much it hurt to be away from your loved one.

I decided that it would be better for Maysilee not to know how I felt, I wanted to keep her focused on the game. I wanted to make sure she won. After all, she had more than I had to go back to.

When she saved me from the career, I remember my heart swelling with pride and love; yet still a hint of remorse. I didn't want to tell her. I bet her head was messed up enough as it was, yet when she offered an alliance, my heart spoke before my head.

At first I kept my distance; not wanting to get closer to the girl I was so intrigued by. In the end, I couldn't stay away; she was just too amazing. I tried to keep a cool demeaner, pretend that I was cool, collected, when on the inside I was barely breathing every time her hand brushed mine.

For her sake, I didn't tell her my love for her, never found out whether she returned it or not.

The moment she died went in slow motion for me; the hummingbird slowly flying towards my angel, its beak pointed directly at her glorious neck. I ran with all the life I had, but I was just too slow. There was no way I could of beat the bird; the artificial organism designed specifically to kill.

As I saw my sweetheart lying on the floor, convulsing with the pain; my anger blew. I killed every single living thing in the area, my darlings scream spurring me on. The ones that haunt my dreams, the ones only drink will drive away. When her cannon fired I died inside. I was ready to take on anything to get revenge for my sweetheart.

Once my temper calmed I knelt beside my angel; now numb with the pain. It was then I told her how much I loved her, how I would win the games just for her, how I would help her family when I got back.

But by then it was too late.


End file.
